


Dancing on the moon

by Joliot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliot/pseuds/Joliot
Summary: “带我去看看月亮吧。”
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/The Doctor's TARDIS, Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/The Doctor's TARDIS
Kudos: 3





	Dancing on the moon

-

Clara的手机响了又响，于是她干脆打开静音模式，不去理会。已经不早了，街道上的路灯刚刚亮起，孩子们的作业只被批阅了一半，但她仍花着时间写下那些用来提醒和鼓励的评语，比如，“你对这段文本的解读很新颖，可以尝试着再去拓展一下”，“非常有意思的想法”和“下次可以再努力些，我相信你能做的更好”。

这些学生还在叛逆和自尊刚刚萌生的年纪，会为了显得酷一点而对老师的教学内容和个人风格过分挑剔。他们总是互相抱怨着，说Ms. Oswald有的时候简直像是在哄小孩，有的时候又过分严厉，但私下里还是会偷偷比较Clara写给他们的话，看看谁得到的夸奖更多。

而她很清楚这一点，也清楚她的责任所在。她必须去引导这些年轻的心去和大千世界交流，并让孩子们在阅读后有自发的思考。

他们应该去看足够多的东西，自然、战争、人间的情感，还有宇宙……宇宙。想到这里的时候，她收拾起了发散的思绪，写下另一个“很不错”。说实在的，她能够理解Doctor为什么当时放手让她选择。他觉得那应该是人类自己思考出来的结果，而且他相信她总是能做出对的选择，就像在过去的旅行中那样……可这是纯粹的“时间领主想法”，而且对于一个已经重生了十一次，身边又换了这么多同伴的老家伙来说，他做得还不够好。

如果Doctor也交过来一个本子的话，或许她会在上面写下，我相信你能凭着自己的能力搞清楚我为什么生气。口气很委婉，但是得用红色大写字母来强调，并加粗。

她愿意给他“时间”和“空间”去解决，反正他很擅长处理它们，不是吗？

等Clara批完所有人的作业的时候，夜已经深了。她一边刷牙，一边为了定下连续三个间隔五分钟的闹铃而滑动屏幕，而在鞭策完明早的自己之后，她注意到沉寂了许久的聊天窗口忽然跳出来一张图片。

“猜猜这是哪一年的超级月亮？”

说不准是出于疲倦还是好笑，女孩实在懒得和这个老猫头鹰赌气了。Clara动动手指，在睡着之前回复上一句，那你什么时候带我去看看吧。

然后，也没有多想什么，她很快地沉入了梦乡。

-

这并不意味着她能接受睁开眼睛就看到Tardis的内部构造。

-

“你醒了？”Doctor正在操作台上处理着飞速运转的计算模型，“看来新的传送装置不错，至少不像你之前抱怨的那样，会让人头晕恶心。我得说……”

“等一等，你不知道在干涉别人生活的时候要询问对方的意见吗？”如果给怒气值分一个级别，那她现在应该处于15%的位置。

“我问过你今天早上有没有空，然后你说，‘好吧，我们去看看月亮’——大概是这个意思，如果我没有解读错的话。”他仍然低着头，说不清楚是在检查数据，为了面对什么风暴而加固Tardis，还是在避免和她对视。“你应该看看那些短信……当然，有空再看，现在最要紧的是，” 他打了个响指，Tardis的门随之而开。

远处的黑洞正在吞没着四周的一切。

“它快要来了，你放走的那只鸟。”

-

“……等等，我糊涂了，它和这个黑洞之间有什么关系？既然时间不多了，那给我一个简单点的解释。”

“让我想想，”Doctor皱起了眉毛，“你叠过纸板吗？它们最初的状态好像一个二维的平面，但是折叠后，会形成一个三维的空间。从垂直于纸板的平面来观测的话，未经折叠的状态是一维的线，在折叠后变成了二维的面。在这个情况下，那种生物是手，月亮是是纸板，黑洞是箱子。它们生育的时候，就会制作纸板，用纸板做成箱子，等箱子里长出了新的手，再把箱子压成纸板。简单一点来讲，就是它们产卵时是降维过程，卵孵化时是升维过程。”

“所以当那个生物破壳的时候，月亮只是在人类这个层面上没有被损坏，它仍是那个纸板，而且也不会再变回箱子了，对吗？作为更高维度的生物，除了生育之外，它的活动不会影响这个宇宙，而我们那天所看到的，也只是它在这个维度上的投影……”

“是的，而那已经足够保证人类的安全了。”

“我们现在见证的，是它如何回到家乡？”

“对。”

“所有的黑洞都是这样形成的吗？”

“不全是，其他的是出于一些人类现在还不能知道的原因。所以找到这个特别的入口对它们来说很重要。”

“……好吧，这挺奇怪的，”Clara的回答很缓慢。“以一种不可爱的方式奇怪着。”

“我知道。”Doctor点点头。

-

“另一个问题，”Doctor说道，“你知道为什么那只鸟在破壳后知道自己要飞去哪里吗？”

此时Clara已经换上了一会去学校要穿的套裙，正抱着双臂站在他旁边。Tardis里有她之前准备在那里的衣服，尽管老姑娘偶尔喜欢和她开玩笑，但她经常会发现柜子里多出几件合适她的漂亮服饰。裙子、正装、骑马装、猎装……这个有强烈恶作剧之心的蓝亭子很懂她的审美，而且从一定程度上来说，Tardis比某个上千岁的时间领主要贴心得多。

把她传送过来的时候顺便带上了公文包不能叫体贴，那只能算是基本的礼貌，好吗。

“我允许你给我一个有趣点的解释。”

“这是一种刚出生就要去学习信任和爱的生物。”Doctor向Tardis的操作台偏了偏头，示意女孩把手放上去。“时间领主和它们交好，也许我可以让你感受一下那个正赶过来的家伙在想什么，看看它的回忆。”

Clara照做了。

-

你已经飘荡了很久了。

那个声音仍然在吟唱。这是你们的传统，自你的意识初始，它就没有停止过。当你穿过无尽的黑暗，在维度夹缝之中飞行的时候，总能从中寻找到一些安慰。

但你仍然孤独。你无法感知到同类的存在，唯一得到的指引也是脑海中的呼喊，有的时候你在想，这一切是真的吗？它是否真的存在，而我是否真的有一个归宿？你总在质疑自己，质疑自己的动机，质疑这飞行是否有意义，而思维混乱的代价就是对这个低维宇宙的干扰——那些星球还是太脆弱了。一旦你没有控制好自己，就会在飞行中引发连锁的灭亡。

你从来没有责怪过它。因为你知道它是如何孕育了你，如何忍耐着疼痛在宇宙之间撕开裂缝，为你的生存留下契机，又带你去面对这场试炼。它一直相信你能够跨越这些距离，你想，不然它早就在你第一次因为迷茫而试图放弃的时候就停止呼唤了。

它不吝于表达爱，有的时候甚至趋近于纵容，不像是会故意用考验来鞭策你的样子。于是在这场漫长的迁徙里，你拼凑出了你必须远离出生地的原因：卵过于脆弱，不能在高维宇宙存活，也不能停留在连结两个整数宇宙的通道附近，而低维宇宙能够提供适宜的孵化环境，也能锻炼新生儿们，让它们在飞行中锻炼自己。于是，通道形成的推力让你漂流到了远方。

相信你自己，它说，相信我对你的感情，相信你值得。

这一路我会陪你走，我们一起坚持下去。

于是你继续飞行，你尝试相信。

-

当Clara从Tardis建筑成的连结中回过神来的时候，那只鸟已经来到了附近。远处的黑洞扩大了些许，从死神手下逃脱的月亮之子在引力之前振翅高飞，不愿温和地回到故乡，尽管Tardis在震荡中就如同狂风巨浪中的一叶小舟，但在修道院警铃大作之际，Clara知道，Doctor此时此刻还在她身边，无论如何，事情都会有转机。

她想起了这是她赌上自己和全人类性命而拯救下来的东西。这是她的良知和勇气，也是她在残忍的猜忌面前，代表人类所献出的爱。

她的视网膜本不能承受这样的融合与回归，所幸Tardis与其驾驶者无二，明白应该如何承担起保护的责任。于是Clara看着它一往无前又义无反顾地奔赴向那个死亡一般的结局，她知道，它获得的是新生。

也许是错觉吧，Clara想着，它好像回头看了我一眼。

宇宙又恢复了平静。

-

Tardis的引擎呼啸了一阵，然后降落在煤岭中学附近。

“我想说的是……我很珍惜这一切。”在很长一段时间的沉默之后，Doctor终于看向了她的眼睛，但说话时有点言不达意。“Clara Oswald，不可思议的女孩，你独一无二。能够认识你，并且能够和你一起旅行，是我的荣幸。”

我不应该留下你一个人，让你感觉无助，或者没有得到我的陪伴。从此往后，无论什么情况下，我都会找到你，在你身边。他默默地想着。

Clara咕哝了一声。“蠢老头。”女孩凑过去抱了抱这个老家伙，这次她没有被拒绝。“好吧，它们挺有意思的。地球上也有很多有意思的鸟，虽然大部分都是神话和传说里的，但说不准这些动物真的存在，就像罗宾汉一样。”

“比如说？”Doctor挑了挑他攻击性很强的眉毛。

“比如说凤凰，狮鹫，塞壬……什么的，很多很多。”在时间领主交上来的作业本上，那个不及格被勉勉强强地改成了一个还能看的分数。

“哦，对了，还有飞向后波美拉尼亚钻石山的那只鸟。”像是又想到了什么，文学教师Clara如是说。她写下了一个新的评语。

**Author's Note:**

> Clara是个勇敢的女孩，Doctor知道这一点，他也应该知道勇敢的人也需要陪伴，关心和爱。
> 
> 无论如何，他们让彼此更完整了。


End file.
